Little Brother
by minichurros123
Summary: A story of one-shots between Dick and his brothers. takes place in season one and i know Damian isnt in Young justice but i dont care.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything. Posting this because I've been wanting to and I'm not done with the third chapter of 'Young Babies' but I will post it tomorrow.

Little Brother

Dick's P.O.V.

I had just gotten to the mountain and I was going to spend the next week here since the next couple weeks were going to be full of charity events and balls. Wally and Uncle Barry were going to come, but it was only going to make it about fifty percent better, the other fifty percent, was having to spend hours wearing a stuffy tuxedo in a stuffy ballroom with snotty people. Yeah, the next couple weeks were not going to be asterous.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked into the living room.

Everybody replied back, except for Wally and Artemis, who were in a heated argument about… tuxedoes and dresses? Wally probably let something slip about the parties.

"What are they arguing about?" I asked as I sat next to Zatanna on the couch, who was reading a spell book.

"Artemis asked Wally if he was going to be able to come here for the special team bonding exercises that Batman set up for the next couple of weeks and he said no, so she asked why and he said something about wearing an uncomfortable tux. Then she said that dresses are more uncomfortable than tuxes and this argument started," Zatanna explained.

All of a sudden, the computer announced,

"Letter to Robin."

Everybody walked to the zeta tubes and I saw a white envelope on the ground. I picked it up.

"It says, 'To Robin, nobody else reads on Batman's orders'," I read off the envelope.

I opened up the envelope, and pulled out a piece of paper, walking back to the living room. The others followed a couple feet behind me so they wouldn't see the letter. The letter had been sent from Damian. In green crayon, it said, 'Dear Grayson, are you coming home soon? Yours, Damian W.'I folded the paper back up and stuck it into the envelope, setting it onto the coffee table.

"What was that about Robin?" M'gann asked.

"Oh, nothing M'gann. Just a letter from home," I said.

Damian was probably feeling lonely since Bruce was in a business meeting in California and Tim and Jason were at hockey practice. Alfred was there, but he probably didn't want to help clean. The team and I were bored so we decided to play some games. First, we played Monopoly and I ended up winning, living with a billionaire playboy, you learn how to manage money. Second, we played Hullaballoo and we eventually got bored, Roy being the first. Third, we played Clue and I knew who was in the envelope before we even started. Fourth, we played Twister where I did disgusting acrobatic poses, making almost everyone almost throw up. The grossest one was where I did a hand stand and the splits at the same time, touching the two colors I needed, which were on opposite sides of the mat. Wally threw up his banana that he had eaten before the game. Then, another letter arrived.

"Another one?" Wally asked.

I nodded and picked it up. I opened it, pulled out the paper, unfolded it, and read it. It said, in red crayon, 'Dear Grayson, please come home. Love, Damian.' And underneath the 'Dear Grayson' part, was 'I miss you' scribbled out.

I decided I would visit Damian in a couple hours and spend some time with him. I looked at the time and saw it was two o'clock. I would visit him at four.

"I have to leave in a couple hours," I said, setting the envelope on top of the other one.

"Is that what the letter was about?" M'gann asked.

"Something like that," I said," So, what should we do now?"

"Hey Rob, there's this thing I want to show you in my room," Wally said and I followed him.

We walked into his room and he shut the door. His room was painted red and yellow, his bed spread was yellow with his symbol on it, he had a desk in the corner, and a closet on the opposite wall of his bed. It was also very dirty in here so that I could barely walk without stepping on something.

"Dude, we need to talk," Wally said.

"About what? The letters?" I asked as moved some things off his bed so I could sit down.

"Yes. Who's been sending them to you?" Wally asked as he sat next to me.

"Damian. He's bored since Bruce is in California and Tim and Jason are at hockey practice. I know he doesn't want to help Alfred clean," I explained.

"What did the letters say," Wally asked.

"The first one asked if I was coming home soon, and and the second asked if I could come home and the words 'I miss you' were scribbled out," I said.

"Dude, he misses you," Wally said," Why don't you go see him?"

"That's why I was leaving at four," I said.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?" Wally asked, concerned.

"I'm sure he'll be fine until then," I pulled Wally off the bed," Now come on, they're probably wondering where we are."

We left to the living room, where we found the rest of the team watching a documentary on tigers. We watched that until three and then we switched it to the food channel.

"Letter to Robin," the computer announced for the third time that day.

I grabbed the letter, opened it, and began to read. It read, 'Alfred said I should draw you something, so I have. It is myself, and a cat. Yours, Damian. P.S. (These are –rain drops-!) The word 'love' was scribbled out before 'yours', there was a picture of Damian in his Red Wing costume** (1)** with a small black cat next to him. I looked at the smudges and instantly knew that those weren't rain drops, they were tear drops! I quickly refolded the letter, stuffed it into the back pocket of my black skinny jeans, and input coordinates to the Batcave.

"Robin, where are you going?" Zatanna asked as the team walked into the room.

"Emergency," was all I said and went through the zeta tube.

I took the stairs out of the Batcave, since they were a lot faster, and raced up to Damian's room. The door was locked and I heard faint crying inside. I reached up and managed to grab the key which was on top of the door frame, then I unlocked the door. I rushed inside to find Damian curled up underneath his blanket, crying.

"Damian?" I sat next to his shaking form on the bed.

At a speed that would make the Flash jealous, Damian came out and launched himself into my chest, nearly knocking me off the bed. I immediately encircled my arms around him, rubbing small circles into his back.

"Sh, Dami, sh, "I cooed.

His crying turned into small hiccups a few minutes later.

"Why were you crying Dami?" I asked him, gently moving him so we could see each other's eyes.

"Everybody was gone and Alfred was busy, so I felt lonely," Damian explained.

I instantly felt bad for leaving him here when I could've brought him to the mountain.

"How about we play some basketball?" I asked.

"Can we have a nap first?" Damian yawned.

"Sure, just let me call the team, okay?" he nodded.

I pulled out my cellphone and chose Wally's number on speed dial. I waited a few seconds and then he picked up.

"Rob?Whathappened?" Wally asked in speed talk.

"Calm down Wally. Something came up at home, so I won't be at the mountain for a couple days," I explained.

"What happened?" Wally asked, again.

I could tell he wanted details on Damian.

"Family member needed me," was all I said and hung up, placing my phone on the bedside table.

I looked down at the little bundle in my arms and noticed he was asleep. My phone beeped and I grabbed it to check who had sent me a message. Wally had sent me a song. It was the song 'Little Brother' from Phineas and Ferb. I chuckled and set my phone back down, deciding that I would listen to it later. I tucked me and Dami in and fell asleep.

Third Person's P.O.V.

Bruce was returning home, picking up Jason and Tim along the way. He knew Dick was at the mountain, so it was just going to be him, Tim, Jason, Alfred, and Damian. Speaking of Damian, Bruce wondered how he did with just him and Alfred at the mansion. He parked his car, and Tim and Jason raced into the mansion, but Alfred was telling them to be quiet. Bruce was wondering why and went to ask the old butler.

"Why'd you tell them to quit yelling?" Bruce asked.

Master Dick and Master Damian are asleep in Master Damian's bedroom" Alfred explained and went back to preparing dinner.

Bruce went up the stairs with Tim and Jason secretly following him with a camera. Bruce opened the door to see Dick holding Damian in his arms protectively. Jason quickly came up and snapped a picture.

"Make sure you email me that photo," Bruce said and Jason nodded, sneaking off.

They really are brothers, Bruce thought and headed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything.

Little Brother Ch2: Jason's First Time Ice Skating

Dick's P.O.V.

I was taking Jason for his first time out on the ice. Tim wanted to go, but Bruce said he was too young, and I agreed. He was only three and the rink wouldn't let you in unless you were at least four. I made sure Jason had everything he would need and Alfred drove us to Gotham Rink. Alfred stopped out front and we hopped out.

"Thanks for the ride Alfred!" I said," See you in two hours!"

"Anytime Master Dick," Alfred said," Good bye!"

"Bye!" Jason and I said at the same time and Alfred drove off.

"You ready Jason?" I asked and he nodded.

We walked into the building and we were met with a giant ice rink, surrounded by walls. To the left was a Panda Express stand and a hot chocolate stand, to the right was the rental shoes, and in the middle were some tables to eat at and keep your stuff at. We walked over to the rental shoes and ordered two pairs in our sizes, then headed over to one of the empty tables to put our stuff down. I showed Jason how to properly tie his shoes and he got it right on his second try. I showed him how to walk and then helped him. Once he got it down, we walked over to the ice.

"Jason, you will not get this right on your first try, but you will get it right with some practice. Now, hold my hand and step onto the ice," I said, holding out my hand.

"I can do this without your help Grayson," Jason said, stepping onto the ice.

When he stepped onto the ice, he fell on his butt.

"Now will you take my hand?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I can do this on my own," Jason attempted to stand again, but fell back down," Fine."

He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. He was wobbly at first and latched his arms around my waist.

"Jason, just hold my hand and I won't let go," I said, prying him off my waist.

He held onto my hand with a death grip as I slowly pulled him along. A small smile grew on his lips as we made it to the other side of the rink.

"All you need is balance and practice," I said," Now hold onto the wall and I'll show you how to go on your own."

He grabbed onto the wall with his other hand and let go of mine. I pushed off.

"All you need to do is do a digging motion with your legs, just lighter, don't push too hard or you'll cut the ice," I stopped a couple feet away from Jason," Now come out to me."

His eyes widened a bit, but were replaced a second later by a look of pure determination. He turned towards me and let go of the wall, managing to stay up. Jason took a step forward and gently pushed, going a tiny bit. A small smile came onto his face as he pushed with the other foot, but it disappeared when he fell on the ground.

"Don't worry, practice is all you need," I helped him back up.

He tried again and was getting better faster than I thought. I noticed he was shivering a bit when he came back over and his stomach growled.

"What about we go get some food and hot chocolate? Sound good?" I asked and he nodded eagerly.

We skated slowly over to the exit of the rink and Jason nearly tripped when he didn't stop himself at the edge, but I caught him with my fast reflexes.

"I'll teach you how to stop when we get back on the ice, don't want you to have the same accident I had a couple years ago," I said.

"What accident?" Jason asked and my eyes widened.

"I forgot! I haven't told you and the others about what I did with Wally here a couple years ago," I said, face-palming my forehead," I'll tell you while we're eating."

We ordered two plates with orange chicken, chow mien, and walnut shrimp. Then we went over to the hot coco stand where we ordered two cups of hot coco, then we went and sat at our table with our stuff.

"Can you tell me the story now?" Jason asked.

"Yes. So what happened was I was nine and Wally was eleven. Wally found out I didn't know how to skate, so he asked Bruce if he could take me ice skating and Bruce thought I needed a way to relieve stress from work so he said yes. We arrived and quickly got on the ice. Wally was teaching me how to go and everything and once I had that down, he gave me a push to help me go faster. But then I realized that I didn't know how to stop and I was too far away for Wally to stop me himself so I ran into the wall, getting a bloody nose and leaving a small dent in the wall," I told the story and scooped a piece of orange chicken in my mouth.

"I think I found out why he's called Wally. He's either making himself or other people run into walls," Jason said and we both laughed.

We finished our meal and headed back out and headed to the north wall.

"Here's the dent," I said, pointing to a small dent in the wall with a sign above it saying,

'Please teach your friend or child to stop, or this will happen' and it had a picture of me and Wally, me holding a bloody tissue to my nose.

"Wow, remind me to never go skating with Wally," Jason said.

"C'mon, let's teach you how to stop," I said," Now, see this little rubber stopper on the front of your shoe?"

He nodded.

"You press the front of your shoe down till that stopper is on the ice and it'll stop you," I finished.

I went a couple feet and stopped with the stopper.

"There. Now you try," he started off and stopped next to me.

"You're learning faster than I thought you would," I said and he smiled from the compliment.

I checked the time on my watch and saw that it was time to go.

"C'mon, we have to meet Alfred outside."

We returned the shoes and walked outside to see Alfred pull up. We got into the car and Alfred drove off.

"How was your time at the ice rink?" Alfred asked and Jason went on about what we did and the story I told him.

"They put a picture of you and Master Wallace above the dent?" the old butler asked.

"Yeah," I said.

We got to Wayne Manor and Jason raced inside to tell Bruce all about the ice rink.

Later that night on patrol…

We were about to head back when Gotham Rink, right across the street, had screams coming from it. We all headed to it and looked in by the skylight. We found out it was some robbers, who ended being very skillful at ice skating. Red Hood and I silently made it in and snuck into a dark corner.

"Red, ready for a little ice skating action?" I whispered, smirking.

"But we don't have shoes," RH said.

"There's a little button on the left side of your left boot, press it," I pressed the one on my boot and ice skating blades came out.

He pressed his button and the same thing happened.

"Did you do this?" he asked and I nodded.

"I had some time on my hands after I finished cleaning up the locker room," I said," Now, let's go."

We launched out and began attacking on the ice. Luckily, we didn't fall and were pretty good at it for never doing it before. We took down all the criminals in no time and left, RH pretty happy for not messing up on the ice. When we got home, Bruce, Dami, and Tim were asking what happened and Jason said it all at a speed that would make Wally jealous. The next morning, Saturday, Bruce was watching the news when our fight from last night came on.

"We might as well just put you two for professional ice dancing," Dami said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything. Sorry that I haven't posted for a month. My schedule has been filled with homework, chores, babysitting, work, a birthday party from two Saturdays ago where I got drawn on because I was the first one asleep but in my defense, I had to stay up late the night before doing an essay because I wouldn't have time to do it when I got back, my house was flooded by like a half inch of water but it was only my bedroom that got wet, and annoying siblings who won't leave me alone! Sorry if I don't post for a while after this. Anyways, here's the story!

Little Brother Ch3: Tim meets the team pt1!

Third Person's P.O.V.

Tim had to go to the Mountain with Dick because Jason and Damian had chicken pox and Alfred didn't want him near Jason and Damian and he was only three so he couldn't be left alone and Bruce had an important business meeting to attend. The two boys were down in the Batcave and Dick was getting Tim ready to go to the Mountain; giving him all the rules of what and what not to do.

"Remember to wear sunglasses at all times, don't say my name or your name, only call me Robin and you are going to be called Red Robin, and be nice to everybody. In other words, don't act like Jason and Damian when they meet new people," Dick said, grabbing Tim's small red backpack and handing him it," You ready to go?"

"Yep!" Tim exclaimed, sliding the backpack on and putting his sunglasses over his bright sky blue eyes.

Tim latched onto Dick's outstretched hand and they walked through the zeta tube.

"Robin 01, Red Robin A07," the feminine computer announced as the two stepped through.

The red headed speedster flashed (A/N: Sorry for the pun.) up to them with a big smile on his face, a devious sparkle in his eyes and a green bow in his hand.

"Hey guys, just stole Arty's bow and taunting her with it," Wally said, the smile never leaving his freckled face.

What he didn't notice was the blonde haired archer sneaking up on him. Artemis was so concentrated on getting her bow back that she didn't notice the little three year old, Robin look-alike, standing next to Robin, putting his hands over his mouth to hide his giggling. The blonde archer pounced like a tiger onto Wally, in this case, her prey. Wally yelped and fell, letting go of the bow and sending it flying over Robin, but he caught it before it crashed to the floor. Wally lay there dazed while Artemis got off of him and stood up, brushing dirt off of her civvies, when the others walked into the room.

"Thanks," Artemis said, grabbing her bow, and stopped when she saw the small child.

"Uh, Robin, who is that?" M'gann asked as the others walked up, stopping next to Artemis, and RR hid behind Robin.

"This is one of my little brothers, Red Robin," Robin said, putting a hand on RR's shoulder," C'mon out, don't be shy."

The small three year old stepped out and M'gann, Zatanna, and even Artemis and Raquel cooed, making RR blush.

"So, why is RR here instead of home?" Wally asked, picking up the three year old, making him let out a high-pitched squeal in return.

"Red Hood and Red Wing both have the chicken pox so Agent A doesn't want him around and Batman has work," Robin explained, taking his little brother into his hands and resting him on his hip.

"Who?" Conner asked, everybody was confused except for Roy and Wally.

"Red Hood and Red Wing, my two other little brothers," Robin said and everybody nodded.

"What should we do now?" Zatanna asked.

"Well, we girls were about to make lunch, are you guys hungry too?" M'gann asked and they both nodded," Alright then. Let's go girls."

The girls went to the kitchen while the boys went to the living room. RR took out a Batman coloring book and colored pencils from his backpack and began coloring while laying on the floor on his stomach. Robin sat behind him on the couch while the others took random spots on the couch.

"Has Red Robin started the hero business?" Kaldur asked.

"No, but he's practicing for it, so is Red Hood and Red Wing already knows how to take on me 'cause the last two years, ever since he was born, he was taught how to fight, but Batman won't let him out until he's a little older," Robin explained, a little sadness coming over his Wally, Roy, and RR's face.

"Oh," Kaldur said.

"So, what 'cha coloring RR?" Wally asked the three year old, who was sticking his tongue out in concentration.

"Robin," RR said and held up the coloring book for everybody to see.

It was a picture of when Robin had first started out fighting in his old uniform, a leotard. Roy and Wally burst out laughing while Kaldur and Conner raised an eyebrow at Robin's uniform choice. Robin blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh, Robin, why are you wearing a leotard in this picture?" Conner asked.

"It's what I first started fighting crime in until I got an updated costume," Robin said.

"What are you guys laughin' at?" Raquel asked.

Tim grabbed his coloring book from Wally and ran to the kitchen with it.

"They were laughing at this picture of Fratele mai mare (A/N: Big Brother in Romanian)," RR said.

Everybody, except M'gann, burst out laughing and Robin's face got even redder.

"What's so funny?" M'gann asked," And what did Red say?"

"M'gann, he's wearing a leotard. Men on Earth don't wear leotards," Artemis explained.

"Oh," M'gann said.

"I said big brother in Romanian," RR said.

"Why were you even wearing a leotard Boy Wonder?" Zatanna asked, smirking.

"I had to wear that until I got an updated costume," Robin said, also smirking back.

"God you guys are so obvious," Roy said.

"What are they obvious about?" RR asked.

"Robin didn't tell you that he had a crush on Zatanna?" Wally asked and RR shook his head," Oh, and did you know that leotard still fits?"

"It does? I thought you said it was too small?" Roy asked.

"No, it wasn't. I just said that so you wouldn't make me wear it when we played truth or dare," Robin said," C'mon Red, we're going so go get your stuff together."

"Ok! Is Daddy home yet?" RR asked.

"He should be home by the time we get there," Robin said.

"Yay!" RR yelled and ran off to get his stuff.

"Hey Robin, you comin' over for the sleepover this Saturday here?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, why?" Robin asked.

"Make sure to bring the leotard," Wally said and the blush returned to Robin's face.

RR came back and Robin quickly scooped him up and left to the zeta tubes and to home. When they got there, Bruce was sitting in the chair in front of the Batcomputer asleep.

"Daddy!" Tim exclaimed as he jumped out of Dick's arms and into Bruce's lap, waking the man.

"Hey Tim, how was your day at the Mountain?"

"Good. I found out that Dick has a crush on this girl there and Wally told Dick to bring his old leotard to the sleepover they're having there this Saturday."

"How'd they find out Dick use to wear a leotard?"

"I showed them a picture in my coloring book."

"You better pack your leotard then."

"Wait, I have to bring it?"

"Yes."

"But then I'll have to wear it in front of them when we play truth or dare."

"Think of it as training of how to get out of that situation. And I'll make sure you pack it."

Dick groaned and hit his head on a nearby wall.

"Now, how's Zatanna doing?"

Another groan and another head bang.

A/N: I will be posting pt2 maybe Wednesday to Saturday, somewhere in between there, but I'm not promising anything.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own anything. Now, here's PT2!

Little Brother Ch4: Tim Meets the Team! PT2: The Sleepover.

Third Person's P.O.V.

It was Saturday, three o'clock in the afternoon when Robin and Red Robin arrived in their swimming trunks, flip flops, and signature sunglasses. Robin had a black duffle bag on his shoulder which held his and RR's things. RR was wearing his black swimming trunks with red at the waist and ends of the legs while Robin was wearing his usual swimming trunks, blue with red at the waist and ends of the legs. They went to the living room and found everybody standing around talking. M'gann was wearing her yellow bikini, Artemis was wearing her green bikini with black Adidas swimming shorts that went down mid-thigh, Zatanna was wearing a dark purple bikini with the same shorts as Artemis, Raquel was wearing a light purple bikini, Conner was wearing his dark grey trunks with the white waist line, Kaldur was wearing his blue swimming trunks, Wally was wearing his yellow swimming trunks with the red waist line and ends of the legs, and Roy who wore his red trunks.

"You guys ready to hit the beach?" Robin asked, making everybody except RR jump.

"Dude, you know we are," Wally said," And I got the volley ball."

"K, let's go!" RR yelled and everybody headed out.

When they got out there, they started with a nice game of volleyball. The people, who didn't know RR that well, got their butts handed to them. Never had they been beat by a three year old. Then they played in the water for a while and made sandcastles and even had a sandcastle contest with no powers. Robin and Red Robin won and they got to burry anybody they wanted to in the sand, which ended up being Wally and Roy, both who tried to escape, but everybody pitched in to catch them. After staying in the sun for an hour, they dug them up. M'gann made hamburgers and hotdogs and then they went in for it was five o'clock. Everybody went to change into their pj's and would meet back up in the living room. Of course, RR didn't want to get into his pj's.

"C'mon RR, you have to. Agent A won't be happy if you just sleep in your regular clothes."

"No!"

"Please? For your fratele mai mare?"

"No."

"What can I do that will get you to change into your pj's?"

"Dance the chicken dance!"

"Is there anything else?"

"Sing 'Beautiful Soul' to Zatanna tonight!"

"I know Wally and Roy were planning to do that one anyway so I might as well."

"Yay!"

"Now get in your pj's."

Robin got RR in his fire truck pj's and he got into his sweats and loose black t-shirt. He took off his and RR's sunglasses and replaced them with domino masks, since they were easier to sleep in. RR grabbed his blue blanket, which was big enough for both him and Robin, and his blue pillow and they headed out to the living room. When they got there, they found everybody else sitting in a circle with their pillows and blankets. The two birds found a spot in between Zatanna and Wally.

"Okay, who's ready for a little game of 'Truth or Dare'?" Wally asked.

"We have to set a couple rules first. You can't do anything that will expose mine and RR's identities and nothing inappropriate," Robin said.

Everybody agreed with the rules and they started the game.

"Ok, I'll start," Wally said," Artemis, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go lick my shoe."

Artemis grimaced but her face changed to a smirk.

"Okay."

Wally handed Artemis his shoe and she did a quick lick, gagging at the taste and throwing the shoe in Wally's face.

"Ow," Wally rubbed his nose.

"What did you step on? Chicken poop?"

"No, I ran through an alley in Gotham."

"That's even worse!"

"It can't be that bad. Right Rob?"

"Oh, they're pretty bad. Artemis, I would go rinse your mouth out real quick."

"Thanks for the advice."

Artemis ran off to the bathroom and came back five minutes later. RR handed her a mint.

"Thanks kid."

"You're welcome Arty."

"How come he gets to call you Arty?"

"He's not you."

"Before an argument breaks out, Artemis, will you please choose somebody."

"Alright Kal. Um, M'gann, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who would you kiss in this room besides Conner?"

"Um, Red Robin."

M'gann got up, kneeled down by RR, gave him a kiss on the cheek, went back to her spot, and left a blushing little bird with his older brother smirking down on him.

"Alright, Red Robin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your favorite color?"

Everybody resisted face palming.

"Mm, blue. What's yours?"

"Pink."

"Cool."

"Fratele mai mare, time to do our dare."

"Ok, M'gann, where did you put the karaoke machine?"

"It's behind the TV. What song are you going to sing?"

"You'll see," RR said, giggling.

Robin grabbed the karaoke machine, plugged it in, picked the song, and turned on the TV. The lyrics for Jesse McCartney's song 'Beautiful Soul' came up.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Zatanna."

Both the bird and the magician blushed and Robin started the song.

I don't want another pretty face,

I don't want just anyone to hold,

I don't want my love to go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul.

You're the one I want to chase,

You're the one I want to hold,

I won't let another minute go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul.

I know that you are something special,

To you,

I'd be,

Always faithful.

I want

To be

What you always needed.

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me.

I don't want another pretty face,

I don't want just anyone to hold,

I don't want my love to go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul.

You're the one I want to chase,

You're the one I want to hold,

I won't let another minute go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul.

Your beautiful soul,

Yeah,

You might,

Need time,

To think it over,

But I'm,

Just fine,

Moving forward.

I'll ease,

Your mind,

If you give me the chance.

I will never make you cry,

Come on let's try.

I don't want another pretty face,

I don't want just anyone to hold,

I don't want my love to go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul.

Zatanna walked up to Robin and stopped him, mid song, with a long passionate kiss. Everybody smiled, except for RR and Wally, who just said 'ewwwwwwww' in unison. They pulled away from each other and were locked in each other's eyes until a three year old made a sound in his throat. The two blushed in embarrassment and went back to their spots, holding hands.

"You know, you sound like Jesse McCartney," Raquel said.

"I get that from everybody who's heard me sing."

"Everybody in the family said so," RR said.

Three hours later, the two birds were asleep; RR snuggled into Robin's chest while Robin had his arms wrapped around him. Two hours ago, RR had gotten tired but also noticed Robin had gotten tired and RR wouldn't lie down until Robin lay down, so he complied and fell asleep. Wally said they should color on his face with washable markers, but Kaldur said not to so they didn't enrage Batman. Wally complied and two hours later, everybody finally fell asleep. The mentors came the next morning and secretly began taking pictures. Then they left their sleeping protégés, saying they could just pick them up later when they woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I realized I didn't put the leotard in the last chapter and will be making this the chapter of when Dick wears the leotard in front of the Team. Sorry people, but if you read my Author's note in Ch3, you'll understand. And did you guys see today's new YJ episode? That was one feisty fight.**

Little Brother Ch6: Tim Meets the Team! PT 3: The Leotard

Third Person's P.O.V.

Everybody was at the Mountain except for Robin.

"Man, where is Rob? I contacted him five hours ago!" Wally exclaimed.

"It's only been five minutes Kid Idiot!" Artemis yelled, finally breaking after his last three minutes of whining.

"Well, to a speedster, every minute seems like an hour."

"Can you just quit your stupid complaining then?"

"Robin B01, Red Hood A06, Red Robin A07, Red Wing A08."

Everybody's attention turned to the zeta beams and what they saw shocked them. Robin had a duffle bag, three kids younger than him, two standing next to him and one in his arms, one they all recognized, and he was wearing a leotard.

"Rob! You're finally here! And why are you wearing the leo-. Oh, wait a minute; I just realized we didn't dare you to wear it on Saturday!" Wally said.

"Hello Megan! I remember that when we were going to do it, he was already asleep. But why are you wearing it now? And is that Red Hood and Red Wing?"

"Batman found out that I didn't wear it at the party and is making me wear it now, and yes. Just don't try to hug either of them. They aren't really the huggy types."

"So, which one is Red Hood and which one is Red Wing?" Raquel asked.

"Red Hood is this four year old and Red Wing is this one I'm holding. He may be two, but he has a nasty bite," Robin said, shifting RW onto his hip.

"When did he bite you?" Artemis asked.

"When I said no and tried to take away the cookie he stole from the kitchen."

"Note to self, don't say no to a Bat unless you know how to handle them," Zatanna said.

RW began to fidget in Robin's arms, so Robin put him down. RW then stood next to RH and mimicked his pose; glare and arms crossed over his chest. All the girls 'awed' but were immediately silenced when he sent them a glare that was almost exactly like Batman's. RR walked over to Zatanna and reached his arms out. Zatanna bent over and lifted the three year old up, putting one hand under his bottom, while he put his arms around her neck.

"What should we do now?" Raquel asked.

Wally was about to say something when a cellphone when off playing 'I'm Sexy and I Know It'. Robin pulled out an IPhone with a deep blue case covering it and it had a few extra add-ons courtesy of Robin. He pressed the answer button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

An accented voice said something on the other end, but the Team didn't know what the person was saying.

"Alright, just send him through the zeta tubes when I say you can," Robin said and walked off to the zeta tubes.

Everybody followed him and found him typing away on the zeta tube controls.

"Bathound, A05."

A big Black Great Dane came through wearing a cape and cowl exactly like Batman's.

"Ace!" all of the younger Bat Kids yelled and ran up to the dog, giving him a group hug.

The dog licked them all on the face, one at a time, and ran into Robin, knocking him over. The dog, now known as Ace, repeatedly licked Robin's face as the bird tried to push him off.

"Alright Ace, that's enough."

Ace got off Robin and he got up. Wally zoomed off and came back with a wet rag.

"Thanks," Robin wiped the drool covering his face.

"Who's this?" M'gann asked, holding out her hand for the dog to sniff.

"This is Ace!" RR said excitedly and climbed onto the dog's back, like he was a horse.

"The Bathound," RH finished for the excited three year old.

"I still prefer to have a cat," RW said.

Everybody who didn't know Red Wing that well had their jaws dropped at how well he pronounced his words for a two year old.

"Why'd A send Ace here?" Roy asked.

"Said his great niece had just gone into labor and he promised he would be there since he wasn't there for the first kid," Robin explained.

"Who?" Zatanna asked.

"Agent A, he's our Grandpa," RH explained.

"Anybody else in this mysterious Bat Family that we haven't heard about?" Raquel asked.

"There's also Oracle, Batgirl, and Spoiler, but they're visiting other family members," Robin said.

"And Mom!" RR yelled.

All the Bat Kids, Wally, and Roy face palmed.

"RR, we're not supposed to mention her, even if anybody asks," Robin said.

"Woops, sorry I forgot," RR said.

"Who's 'Mom'?" Zatanna asked.

"Somebody we're not allowed to tell anyone about," RH said.

"Who said you couldn't?" Conner asked.

"Father," RW said.

"How come he doesn't want you guys telling anybody?" Artemis asked.

"He said it isn't the right time to tell anybody yet about who he's dating," Robin explained.

"But he said he's planning to pro, propo, propose soon," RR said.

"Red Robin, do you not get what Dad met by 'not tell anyone'?" RH asked.

"Leave him alone, he's only three," Robin defended.

"RW's two!" RH yelled, causing RR to flinch, but he didn't notice.

"But RW has been trained ever since he was born, not RR," Robin said.

"Can we stop before an argument comes on? How about we go to the living room and watch a movie?" Kaldur suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," Robin said.

They all left to the living room and RR got to pick the movie. Two hours later, the Bats had to go home.

"Hey Robin, can I talk to you for a minute," Zatanna asked.

"Sure Zee."

They went to Zatanna's room and shut the door.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"What do you mean Red Wing was trained ever since he was born?"

"His biological mom is an assassin but his biological dad is Batman," Robin explained.

"So Batman hit it off with an assassin, never thought that would happen. But who's Batman thinking of getting hitched to?" Zatanna asked, eager to know.

"Now Zatanna, I can't say 'cause later on, it will give away my secret identity," Robin said.

"Robin, it's pretty obvious that Wally and Roy know your identity. Why don't you tell your girlfriend?" Zatanna asked.

"I was actually planning on telling you tomorrow, but I guess I can do it now."

Robin grabbed a corner of his domino mask and slowly peeled it off, revealing two deep blue eyes.

"Ah, Dick Grayson, now that I know, it seems so obvious," Zatanna said," So, who's Batman getting married to?"

"Wonder Woman," Robin said and put his mask back on.

"Never saw that coming," Zatanna said.

"Let's get going. They'll start wondering what we're doing," Robin started towards the door.

"And Robin. Your ring tone totally describes you," Zatanna said, making the Boy Wonder blush.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own anything except for the teddy bear. ****. And in this chapter, Jason, Damian, and Tim are older than Dick. Also, if you haven't noticed, I put the last chapter as chapter six even thought this is chapter six so please ignore that! Now you may read the story!**

Little Brother Ch6: Captured! :O

Third Person's P.O.V.

It was just a normal mission until Joker and Harley came along and threatened to kill the innocent civilian they had unless the Team came out.

'We have to go out and surrender or that woman will be killed. Joker will keep his threats,' Robin said in the mind link.

They left their hiding spots and surrendered. The woman was tied up and gagged and put into a corner of the warehouse while the young heroes were tied up and brought to their knees. Superboy had a small chunk of Kryptonite the size of a hand held eraser taped to his chest, the meta-humans had inhibitor collars put on, Rocket had her belt taken away, and the humans had their weapons taken away. The still had the mind link since Miss Martian's inhibitor collar only blocked her shape shifting and other telepathic things, but not the mind link.

"Now kiddies, ready for some fun?"

Joker threw a knife up in the air and caught it.

"Harley, do you have the video camera ready?"

"Sure do Mista J."

"Good and action."

Harley started recording.

"Hello Batsy, Bat Brats, and you other pesky heroes. I heard there was going to be an illegal drug trade happening at Gotham Harbor and Batsy and the older Bat Brats wouldn't be able to make it, so I knew you would send your Junior Justice League. I decided that me and Harley would visit the little heroes and play some games with them and send you a little video of how they're doing," Joker turned his back to the camera and faced the Team," Now, who wants to play with Uncle J first?"

Everybody froze.

"Well, since nobody volunteers, we'll just spin the wheel."

Two of Joker's goons pulled out a large colorful wheel with everybody'd name on a section. Joker spun the wheel and everybody waited. It slowed to a stop on Robin's name and everybody's breathe caught.

"Oo, Bird Boy's going first!"

Robin was grabbed by his cape and dragged out to where Joker was standing. Everybody began struggling to save the little bird, but were shocked or hit.

'Robin!' everybody screamed in the mind link.

At the mountain…

All of the mentors and Wonder Woman were there, watching. Robin's three older brothers were there, looking angrier than anybody else in the room. Jason, the seventeen year old, had punched one of the walls, surprisingly, not breaking any of his knuckles, Tim, the sixteen year old, looked desperate to save his brother, since Batman still had to get here, and Damian, the fifteen year old, had let out a string of cuss words when the wheel stopped on Robin.

C'mon Father, what's taking you so long? Damian asked himself in his head.

Batman then arrived through the zeta tubes.

"Let's go," he said.

Everybody left through the zeta tubes to Gotham.

Back at the warehouse…

'So, Bird Boy, what should I use first, Mr. Crowbar or Mrs. Knife? These two have been happily wed for two years now."

Harley pulled a crowbar, with rust colored splats all over it, out of a black duffle bag at her feet. Robin remained silent and just glared at the Joker.

"Mr. Crowbar it is!"

Harley handed Joker the crowbar while he handed her the knife. He began to slowly circle Robin, who was sitting up right.

'Stay strong Rob,' KF pleaded.

'I will KF.'

Joker hit Robin in the chin with the crowbar, making him fall onto his back.

"Wow, that looked like it really hurt," Joker said then smiled psychotically.

Then Joker hit him three times in the ribs, making some cracking sounds.

"Whoa, now hang on that looked like that hurt a lot more. So, let's try and clear this up, okay pumpkin? What hurts more? A?"

One hit and flinches.

"Or B?"

Two hits, more flinches, and tears.

"Forehand?"

Three hits, flinches, and more tears.

"Or backhand?"

Four hits, flinches, and sobbing. Five hits and insane laughter. Robin mumbled something. Joker bent down to hear him.

"A little louder lamb chop. I think you may have a collapsed lung that always impedes the oratory."

Joker lifted Robin's head up by his hair and Robin spit blood into his face, earning him to have his face slammed into the ground. The Team was even angrier now and some were crying even more.

"Now that was rude. Batsy has more manners."

Robin flinched.

"I suppose I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson so you can better follow in his footsteps… Nah, I'm gonna just keep beating you with this crowbar."

Joker stepped down onto Robin's back and Robin closed his eyes very tightly, awaiting the pain.

The warehouse doors were busted down and in came everybody that had been watching the video earlier.

"Leave our little brother alone," Red Hood growled, looking ready to beat the Joker to the ground and below.

"Ah, you finally came! What took you so long, Poison Ivy flirtin' with you again Red Hood?" Harley asked, making all the mentors look at RH with a 'are you kidding me' look.

"That was because she fell into her stupid plant dust," RH said.

"Yeah, you always gotta watch out for red heads. They try to get what they want," Harley said.

"Let them go Joker," Batman snarled.

"But I haven't got to play with the rest of them yet! And I think your other brats want to play too!"

"Pass, don't do play dates," Red Wing (Damian) said.

"But your little bird does them, right Bird Boy?" Joker pressed harder onto Robin's back, making said bird whimper in pain," See, he's even giggling a bit!"

Red Robin had snuck off into the shadows and had secretly takin down the goons and was now releasing the Team and giving them back their weapons.

"Joker, by the power of Hera, let Robin go," WW pleaded, flying to the front of the group by Batman.

"I don't know any Heras but no."

Flash, who was faster than KF right now, ran over and knocked over Joker. WW flew in and scooped up Robin, looking at the little bird to stay awake. Robin rested his head against her chest while she flew down to RW for him to examine his injuries. Batman and RH were able to take down Joker and Harley easily and everybody rushed off to the zeta tubes. When they got to the mountain, Robin was rushed off to the med bay for RW said he had internal bleeding and needed surgery, and the sooner, the better. Red Tornado and Black Canary performed the surgery, seeing as they were the most experienced with it right now. Batman and WW were the only ones who were able to wait outside the surgery room while everybody else had to wait in the living room.

"Can somebody introduce the older kids?" Raquel asked as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"We're Robin's older brothers. I'm Red Hood, seventeen years old, that's Red Robin, sixteen years old, and that's Red Wing, fifteen years old."

"I did not know Robin had older siblings," Kaldur said.

"Not a lot of people do," RW said.

"Then how come you didn't join the Team?" Artemis asked.

"We were kinda dealing with the Poison Ivy problem and had to lay low for a couple months just in case she wasn't under a dust induced hallucination. Barely any good crime to fight drove us nuts, and then our civilian lives became so busy," RR explained.

"Ah, that explains it," Artemis said.

Everybody fell into a silent moment until BC, RT, Batman, and WW came into the room.

"How is he?" Zatanna asked first.

"The surgery was a success and he will take two to four weeks for him to recover, depending on how much he rests," BC said.

Everybody sighed in relief at this news.

"Can we see him now?" RW asked.

"He's asleep right now but yes. Only five people in the room at a time," Batman said.

"We'll go first," Wally said and zoomed off down the hall with RH, RR, RW, and Roy following him.

In the med bay…

When they got there, they found Robin asleep. He only had his tights on for his tunic had been removed. He had bandages wrapped tightly around his torso and there was a lump about two inches long, indicating where the stitches were. Everybody grabbed a seat.

"Wake up soon Dickie-bird," RH said, gently moving some of Dick's black bangs out of his face, but they just moved back.

"Never could keep that hair back except with a lot of hair gel," Wally chuckled.

After that, they sat in silence for four minutes until BC came to get them and let others in. Next came in Conner, Artemis, Kaldur, M'gann, and Raquel.

"Please get better soon my fri- no, my brother," Kaldur said.

"You better get ready soon Rob," Raquel said.

"I'll make you some cookies as a get well present," M'gann said and wiped a tear from her cheek.

Conner scooped Robin's hand into his own and gently squeezed it, like he was taking care of a new born infant. BC came and let in all the mentors and they said a few words and some told great stories to the other mentors of when they babysat Robin. WW ad let a few tears slip when she and Batman entered the room. She wanted to stay by the boy's side when she saw him lying on the floor of the warehouse, beaten by that psychotic clown with a crowbar. Robin was like a son to her and Robin saw her as a mother. Next time she saw that clown, he was going to regret it. With one hand, Batman held Robin's hand and with the other, he held WW's hand.

"Please get better Dick," Bruce said.

They left and the last one to go in was Zatanna. She was trying not to break down, but this was hard. Her friend and the person she had a crush on was laying here on a hospital bed. She sat down in a chair, the tears slowly slipping down her cheeks.

"Robin, please get better. For the League, for the Team, for Batman, for your brothers…for me."

She placed a light kiss on his lips and had just turned her back when she heard him groan. Zatanna turned quickly to see his masked eyes open.

"Z, Zee?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Zatanna sat back down in the seat and brushed the bangs from his face, but they just moved back, making the two chuckle slightly.

"Where's everybody else?" Robin asked.

"Out in the living room."

Everything was silent.

"I better go so you can get some rest," Zatanna said and stood up.

"Alright."

Zatanna walked to the door and when she grabbed the door knob, Robin said,

"And thanks for the kiss."

Zatanna blushed and walked out to the living room. She managed to get control over her blush by the time she got there.

"I'm gonna be in my room," Zatanna said.

"Okay, thanks for letting us know," BC said.

Zatanna walked off to her room and fell backwards onto her bed. When she landed, a teddy bear bounced up and landed on her stomach. It was the little plush teddy bear Robin got her for Christmas last year. It was a dark brown with chocolate brown eyes and had a red, green, and white striped bow tied around its neck. In its hand was a red velvet box and in that was a light pink card that said,

'Have an asterous Christmas and whelming New Years. P.S. I know what you're going through. From your friend Robin.'

Zatanna was still confused on when he said he knew what she was going through and hugged the bear to her chest. Her eye lids slowly closed and there was a small smile on her face and thoughts about a certain bird in her mind.

**A/N: What did you think? Tell me how you thought this chapter was in the reviews! Please no flames 'cause then I'll see it every time I go to check for new reviews and it will make me sad and put me in bad moods to write new chapters. So it'll pretty much be this. Flames= Bad Mood= Sucky Next Chapter ****.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been able to update for a while. **** My house is still being repaired and I just got my room back. **** I am also very happy 'cause my mom got me a Wonder Woman shirt and Batman pajama bottoms! And I also got a Robin flash drive from a place called Vat 19. com. Here's the link just remove the spaces: www. vat19 dvds/ batman- usb- flash- drives- mimobot****. cfm**

Little Brother Ch7: One Sick Bird

Third Person's P.O.V.

It was a normal day; M'gann baking pizza for the Team's lunch, Conner watching static, Wally and Artemis arguing on which hero was better Green Lantern or Flash** (A/N: I don't think Artemis would think Green Arrow would be a cool hero, even though he's her mentor)**, Wolf napping in another room, Zatanna and Raquel talking about Robin and Kaldur quietly in a corner of the room, and Kaldur reading a novel from the public library. Robin was nowhere to be seen.

"Robin B01."

"Hey Rob, which one do you think is cooler, Green Lantern or Flash?" Wally asked and Robin hurled all over his shirt," Ah dude! Are you sick? Somebody bring a bowl!"

In came the Team and Raquel almost hurled at the sight and smell. Wolf came running in with a large Tupperware bowl and set it in front of Robin, who hurled some more into it.

"I'll be right back," Wally said and zoomed off.

He came back ten seconds later with a new red shirt on.

"I'm gonna need somebody to hold the bowl for him to throw up in while I carry him to the couch," Wally said.

"I will," Zatanna picked up the bowl while holding it close to Robin in case he started again.

Wally scooped Robin up and the small bird gave a tiny but noticeable moan. They managed to get him to the couch before he started throwing up again. Wally went to get a cold damp towel to bring down Robin's fever while Zatanna rubbed circles into his back. M'gann went to take the pizza out of the oven while the others kinda made a spread out circle around the couch. Artemis got a blanket from a supply closet and Conner got a pillow under his head. A lot of throwing up later, Robin finally fell asleep. Kaldur got another damp towel and cleaned up the barf around his mouth then went and washed his hands.

"Why do you think Robin came here if he had Batman, Agent A, and the other Bat Kids?" Raquel asked after she managed to recover from her weak stomach.

"Rob told me the other day that Bats was leaving on a mission in Japan and Agent A was visiting family. He didn't say anything about the Bat Kids though," Wally leaned back into the couch.

"Maybe they came up with last minute plans?" M'gann suggested.

"Maybe, but right now we need to take care of Robin," Kaldur said," We will go back to our normal activities but when he wakes up, somebody will take care of him. Who will take the first shift?"

"I will," Wally said and quickly raised his hand.

"And I'll take second,"" Zatanna said.

"Third," Artemis said.

"I'll have fourth," M'gann said.

"Fifth," Conner said.

"Sixth," Raquel said.

"And I will have seventh," Kaldur said," Wally your shift will start when he wakes up. Each shift will be an hour long."

"Got it," Wally said.

Everybody went back to what they were doing. An hour and a half later, Robin woke up and began barfing into the bowl Wally had cleaned while he was asleep. The red headed speedster rubbed circles into the bird's back while he puked and had to keep down his lunch which was three slices of pizza, two cups of soda, and five energy bars. Robin fell back asleep afterwards and Wally went to go empty the bowl while pinching his nose closed. Wolf laid at the bottom of the couch and wouldn't leave even when somebody was watching Robin. Conner brought Wolf his food and water and when Conner saw Wolf holding in his business, he dragged the dog outside and wouldn't let him back inside until he went. Robin didn't throw up at all on Zatanna's shift, but let out small moans. He puked continuously through Artemis's shift and Artemis ended up puking afterwards. With M'gann he slept silently but with Conner he moaned loudly. Conner looked down sadly at the small bird.

"I wish there was something I could do," Conner said.

"We all do Conner but Robin's stomach flu will pass and he will be his normal cheery self again," Kaldur said and put a hand on Conner's shoulder then walked off to the pool.

Robin woke up in the middle of Raquel's shift asking for a little bit of water. She put a glass of water to his lips and Robin drank a couple sips then went back to sleep. After dinner was Kaldur's shift and the bird was a bit more talkative.

"I feel a lot better. Thanks guys for taking care of me," Robin said to everybody in the room.

"We'd do anything for you Rob," Wally said.

"Yeah, no matter how much you throw up," Artemis said.

"Or annoy us on a regular basis," Raquel added.

"You'll always be our little brother," M'gann finished.

"Thanks guys and I think of all of you as family," Robin said.

"Alright, now we have to have one of those cliché group hugs. Bring it all in guys!" Wally said.

Everybody circled the small bird.

"You guys! You'll get sick!"

"Do we really care?" Zatanna asked.

**A/N: And there you go! I love cliché group hugs. Sorry if this seemed like a crappy ending! Leave a review and I also have other YJ stories so go check those out and review on those too! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is a Christmas special to my story Little Brother! I know there are going to be a lot of Christmas specials but I've never done one before so here you guys go!**

Little Brother Ch8: Dick's first Christmas at Wayne Manor PT1

Four years ago…

Third Person's P.O.V.

Dick had been at Wayne Manor for eight months now and he felt like part of the huge family. He had been Robin for six and a half months and loved the job. The older Bats would give him tips on fighting out in the field. Now, it was his first Christmas with the Bat Family and since it was the first, some of the other Bat Kids thought they should make it bigger than any other Christmas they've had.

"It's seems like a good idea. The kid will love it!" Cass said.

"It will make the kid feel happy and take his mind off his parents so he doesn't mope around all Christmas," Stephanie said.

"I agree," Tim said," If it can get Dick's mind away from his parents, it will make him cheerier and that's how you're supposed to be on Christmas."

"This could actually get Brucey into a cheery mood if he sees the kid all happy," Jason said.

"Exactly! So Damian, you in?" Cass said as they all turned to the Bat leaning against the wall.

"Yeah Dami, don't be such a Scrooge," Steph said," You have to have fun once in a while. And we all know how much you care for the kid."

"Fine. I'll help as long as I don't have to dress up."

"Can you at least where antlers or a hat?"

"No."

"Cass, just be glad you got him to actually help," Jason said.

"Alright, so here's the plan. We'll get Bruce and Alfred in on it too. Steph and I will go out and get decorations, Jason and Tim will invite Leaguers, Wally, and Roy, Alfred will make food, Bruce will finish up any work stuff or 'night work' stuff, and Damian will take the kid out the day we decorate which I think we'll make it this Saturday. Any questions?" Cass asked.

"What am I supposed to do with Grayson while you guys decorate?"

"You can take him sledding, ice skating, anything until I text you when you can bring him back."

"Alright."

"Dick's with Bruce at work right now so I'll explain the plan to Alfred and then me and Steph will leave to go get decorations. One of us, if we get the chance, will tell Bruce before or after patrol. Everybody got that?"

Everybody nodded.

"Then move out."

**A/N: I know this was short but I know you guys wanted a new chapter so… I'll be posting really soon. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this is late but I've been busy with last minute Christmas stuff and my family had a huge Christmas party with ALL of my relatives over. But I'm really happy because I got Batman Legos! Yay! Also, if you were wondering, Damian is ten, Cass is twelve, Steph and Tim are thirteen, and Jason is fourteen.**

Little Brother Ch9: Dick's First Christmas at Wayne Manor PT2

Third Person's P.O.V.

Cass had explained the plan to Alfred and of course he thought it was a great idea.

"As long as you get Master Bruce and Master Dick happy on Christmas," The English butler said and handed Cass a credit card," Use that for the decorations and do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, thanks Alfred," Cass went to the front door where Steph was waiting.

They all went down to the car and Alfred drove them off to the store.

"Master Bruce gets off of work at six and it is four right now so you have two hours to shop."

"Alright Alfred, we should be done in an hour," Steph said and her and Cass headed into the store. The store had been decorated for Christmas and decorations you could buy were all over. There were Nutcrackers some only a couple inches high while others were three feet tall. Little decorated trees in boxes sat on shelves. Ornaments were locked on hooks for display while the same ones were in boxes below.

"Ah, look! There are ornaments of all of us," Steph said as she pointed to one section of the ornaments.

There were literally ornaments about two inches tall of everybody in the Bat Family except Alfred and they were in their uniforms.

"How about those are our Christmas presents to everybody?" Steph said.

"Yeah I bet everybody will love them," Cass said.

They grabbed one of each and placed them in the cart. They grabbed some new lights for the tree and ones to hang around the house. They grabbed a reef to hang on the front door and Cass secretly grabbed some mistletoe to hang around the house. They were walking past the jewelry when Steph saw the most beautiful pair if necklaces. Both of the necklaces had a half of a heart where you could engrave your name and put your birthstone. These necklaces were meant for family members or lovers. Steph sighed and Cass looked at her older sister with concern.

"You okay Steph?"

"Yeah, I just have something on my mind."

"Or a certain someone?"

"How did you know?"

"Steph, everybody in the family knows except you and Tim."

"Wait, Tim likes me?"

"I can't believe you haven't seen it before. Good thing I got that mistletoe."

"Wait, you got mistletoe?"

"Yep, back when you grabbed the reef."

"This is definitely going to be a crazy Christmas."

"New Year's will probably be worse."

"True."

Steph and Cass grabbed everybody a little tree to put in their room and then headed to the registers.

"Tryin' to get Brucey into the Christmas spirit?" The man at the cash register said with a smirk.

"Hey Philip, yeah, we were hoping since we have Dick now, who has made Bruce a lot happier, we could cheer up both him and Dick," Steph said.

"Who is this?" Cass asked.

"Oh yeah, you've never met Philip. Philip helped Bruce one night when he was walking home 'cause Bruce got attacked. This happened before you came."

"That explains it."

"So how many kids does Bruce have now?" Philip asked.

"There's me, Jason, Tim, Cass, Damian, and Dick so six kids."

"You guys must keep Alfred and Bruce on their toes."

"Sometimes."

"Well, do you guys need help to your car? Nobody else is in line and I can just close this isle."

"Yeah, thanks Philip."

They each grabbed as many bags as they could carry and headed out to the limo Alfred had parked near the front.

"I see you ran into Master Philip," Alfred opened the large back trunk and took two of the bags Cass was holding and put them in.

"Hey Alfred," Philip placed his inside.

"Good afternoon Master Philip."

"I better get back to the store or my boss is gonna kill me. See ya guys later."

"Bye." They all said in unison.

Philip walked off and they all got into the car. Alfred drove them off to Wayne Manor and helped them with the stuff. Steph grabbed the bag with the trees and ornaments and hid them in her room. They hid the decorations in Alfred's room since nobody went in there unless they had permission. It was five thirty when Bruce drove into the driveway. Dick, as always, was the first to get out of the car and run up to the front door.

"Hello Master Dick, did you have a fun time at Master Bruce's work?"

"It was boring but then we got ice cream."

"That sounds very fun. And how was work Master Bruce?"

"Boring. There was so much paper work."

"Paper work is never fun."

"Hi Bruce." Tim said as he and the other Bat Kids walked down the stairs.

"Hey guys, how was your day?"

"Oh you know, the usual," Steph said.

"Ok."

"Hey Jason, I mastered that new move on the bar. You wanna see?" Dick asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright."

"Yay! C'mon!"

"Dinner will be ready in an hour so make sure you're all cleaned up by then."

"Ok Alfred!" Dick yelled as he and Jason ran up the stairs.

"I'm gonna get ya Dickie Bird!"

"No you're not! I'm too fast for you!"

"We'll see about that!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know this is late but this is PT3 and I think you guys will like it! Also, I created this YJ Christmas video on YouTube so here's the link and just remove the spaces: ** : / / . b e / T A

Little Brother Ch10: Dick's First Christmas at Wayne Manor PT3

Third Person's P.O.V.

It was Saturday, the day of the big Christmas party. Damian was heading to Dick's room at ten in the morning to tell him that they were going to have a brother bonding day as Steph had put it. He knocked on the wooden door and it opened to reveal the nine year old boy holding a book labeled Beyonders.

"Hi Dami," Dick greeted.

"Grayson, I was wondering if you would like to have a brother bonding day with me?"

"Sure! Just let me get my coat and boots on."

Dick went back into his room to grab his coat while Damian started to head down the stairs. When he started pulling on his water proof snow boots, Dick came running down in a dark blue thick sweater with secret bullet proof padding on the inside. Damian zipped up his dark green one, which also had the padding, and Dick grabbed his black boots and slipped them on. Damian opened the door and they walked out into the cold. The snow was at least three feet tall and the Bats were lucky to have strings on the top of their boots which if they tightened them, no snow could get in their boots.

"Can we go watch The Griswold's Christmas Vacation?" Dick asked as they came upon the movie theater.

"Sure, but don't tell Bruce or he will kill us for sure," Damian said and they walked over to the ticket stand.

"May I help you?" The teenage boy asked from behind the glass.

He looked totally bored and didn't really care who he gave the tickets out to.

"Two ticket's to 'A Christmas Vacation'," Damian said.

"Three dollars please."

Damian handed the money to the guy and he handed them the tickets. After buying a medium sized popcorn, they took some seats in one of the middle rows of the theater. Two minutes later, the lights dimmed and the movie began. When the movie ended, they stepped out into the cold once again.

"Since it's lunch time can we get something to eat?" Dick asked.

"We'll go to the little café around the corner," Damian began walking and Dick followed.

Both of them ordered hot cocoa and two slices of pizza each. After that they headed to the park where they made a snowman taller than both of them, which took about an hour. At Gotham Academy, they were having a pet show where the pets did tricks and they had an obedience part too. They were having last minute sign-ups to anyone who wanted to take a chance at winning. The prize was you and your dog on the front page of tomorrow's paper, a trophy, a ribbon to put on the winning dog's collar, a picture of you and your dog on the front of all pet magazines, and two boxes of limited addition Christmas dog treats.

"If only we had Ace," Dick said but then his face lit up like a Christmas light," We can call Alfred and have him drop him off!"

"Ace and I have never been the spotlight type," Damian said but then Dick let out his famous puppy-dog eyes and Damian pulled out his cellphone," Pennyworth, we need you to drop off Ace at Gotham Academy. Dick wants to enter him in a pet competition."

"Thanks Alfred!" Dick yelled since Damian wouldn't let him have the phone.

Damian hung up a minute later and said,

"He said you're welcome."

Dick had a big smile on his face. When Alfred drove up, Dick went up to the door and opened it. Ace jumped out with his leash attached to his collar and put his paws up on Dick's shoulder and began to lick the small boy's face.

"Down boy, down," Dick said and the Great Dane did as he was told.

Alfred drove off and they went to sign up. The brown haired lady smiled when they came up.

"You guys signing up for the competition?"

"Yep," Dick said.

"Well, here's the paperwork. Once you fill that out, I'll give you a number for your dog and you two and you can go right inside."

Damian filled out the paper and the lady then handed them their number, 10. After going to the gym, they went to where all the other contestants were. There was a Golden Retriever, two Pit Bulls one white one brown, two Pomeranians both a cream color, a Shih Tzu which was gray and white, a Chihuahua light brown, a brown Lab, and a Dachshund dark brown. All of them looked to be well trained, except for the Chihuahua, who was running around its owner and barking when the owner told it to stop. They waited ten minutes and one of the judges, a man with greying hair, stood up and everything went silent.

"The show will now start and we would like if you take your seat."

Everybody sat down in the bleachers and the man sat back down in his own seat.

"We will first start off with the obedience round. Contestant number 1 please come over to the performance area. This is Mary with her dog Treasure."

A woman with the Golden Retriever walked into the fenced in area in front of the judges table. The lady who was at the sign up table walked into the area with a wireless microphone.

"First I'll be doing some complicated commands with the dog and then the owner will do some simple ones," the lady said and turned to Treasure who was currently standing," Roll over."

The dog did exactly what she was told.

"Play dead."

The dog instantly rolled onto its side with a pleading look on its face. The lady grabbed a toy off the ground and threw it.

"Fetch."

Treasure ran, grabbed the toy, and came back, dropping the toy at the judge's feet.

"Good, now it's Mary's turn."

The microphone was handed off to Mary.

"Sit Treasure. Now lie down and now beg."

Treasure did every command and the crowd applauded. Treasure and Mary went to where they were standing before.

"Now it's time for Contestant number 2 which is Aaron and his Dachshund Hershey."

The only ones who didn't make to the next round were the brown Pit Bull, one Pomeranian, and the Chihuahua. Now it was the obstacle course round. This looked like the course Ace ran when he first started out crime fighting. The dog first had to run a couple feet and crawl through a tunnel, then they walk across a very thin board where one step could send them falling off the short distance onto the pad below. After that were two hurdles and then three hoops. The dogs only had ten minutes to finish. All of the dogs were lined up at the starting line. The white Pit Bull growled at Ace and Ace growled back, showing he wasn't going to back down. The Pit Bull cowered a bit but they both got into position.

"Ready, set, go!" the man said and blew an air horn.

All of the dogs took off to the tunnel. The tunnels had been put according to the dogs' size so it was fair. Ace was use to this obstacle course so he was the first one out of the tunnel and up on the bar.

"Take your time Ace!" Dick yelled from the sidelines.

When Ace got off, most of the other dogs were half way across. Ace ran and jumped over all the hurdles. He didn't stop running in the short area between the hurdles and hoops and jumped through all of the hoops in one leap and doing a flip through the last one, landing perfectly like Dick had been training him to do down in the Bat Cave.

"Good job Ace!" Dick yelled as he ran up to the big dog and gave him a hug around the neck.

The dog gave a lick in the face in return, making the crowd 'aw'. Ace looked at Damian and the Bat rubbed the dog's head, something he never did. In second place came the Pit Bull, third the Dachshund, fourth was the Golden Retriever, fifth was the Lab, and sixth was the Shih Tzu.

"Wow, wasn't that flip by Ace amazing? The judges have talked it over and Ace the Great Dane, Razor the Pit Bull, and Hershey the Dachshund will be moving to the final round!" the judge that hadn't spoken yet, an eighteen year old blonde boy, said.

"Dami! We're moving on!" Dick exclaimed and hugged Damian.

"What is it with you and so much physical contact?"

The crowd had 'awed' again from seeing the hug. Damian blushed and patted Dick's head a couple times as a signal to get off. Dick let go and led Ace back to where the rest of the competitors were while Damian went to get a drink of water on the opposite side of the gym. Dick sat down on a bench and was rubbing the top of Ace's head and nobody noticed the owner of the Pit Bull go over to the water fountain where Damian was. The owner looked like some normal biker. He had a handkerchief on the top of his head which had a pair of sunglasses resting on that, he wore a white tank top under a black leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans with chains hanging off them, black fingerless gloves, and big combat boots.

"Hey kid," he said and Damian turned around, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Yes?"

"I noticed how you and that other kid are wards of Bruce Wayne. And that dog of yours has had some training. Did you have some special trainer do it?"

"Maybe we did. Why do you need to know?"

"'Cause you're winning because of it. I will hurt what was his name, Dick? Yes, if you don't tell me, when I get the chance, I will hurt him. Got it?"

"I wouldn't let you lay a finger on him."

"And what are you gonna do about it short stop?"

"You want to see what I could do?"

"All of the contestants please return to your spots."

The two sent glares at each other and walked back to their places. The biker shuddered from the glare Damian had sent him.

"What was that about Dami?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Grayson."

Dick was just about to say something when the man with the Razor the Pit Bull was called up to do the most unique trick you can do with your dog. The man and the Razor did Leap Frog, Aaron and Hershey did a Cops and Robber scene. Now it was Dick's and Ace's turn on the balance beam. Dick had changed into a pair of tight black spandex tights, a tight light blue t-shirt that showed off the muscles from being on the trapeze, and black pixie boots. Ace headed to one end of the beam while Dick went to the other. They both leapt on the bar at the same time. Ace did a cartwheel while Dick leapt over him and they did it again except vice versa. They did a bunch of other tricks and then started the finale. Dick sat on Ace's back and when Ace started to stand on his back legs, Dick shifted to a standing position on his shoulders. Dick switched to a handstand and then a one handed handstand.

"Ok boy, time for the flip," Dick whispered into Ace's ear.

Ace gently nodded and went into a standing position and then bucked like a horse bucking Dick into the air. Ace sat down on the balance beam. Dick did three flips in the air and then landed right next to Ace with his arms out and a big smile on his face. Everybody applauded and some even stood up.

"We haven't seen a performance like that in years! Now the judges will count up the scores and in five minutes, we'll reveal them to you!" the lady said and walked back to the judges' table.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom," Dick said and began walking off but Ace started following him," You have to stay boy."

Ace whined and looked at Dick with big brown puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh alright."

Ace let out a puppy like bark and followed Dick with a wagging tail. Damian was sitting and saw Hershey dancing around Aaron and it reminded him of when Dick would dance around him to get his attention. Loud gunshots came from the front of the school. Immediately, people went into a panic and dogs began barking. Damian managed to sneak off to the bathroom and found Dick prying off a panel to the roof where their uniforms were hiding. He handed Damian his uniform and then grabbed his and Ace's. After they were all dressed, they headed back to the gym through the air vents. People were down on their knees while the dogs were tied to one of the benches.

"Where are the Wayne kids?" the thug that seemed to be the leader asked.

"I can't find them anywhere."

"Maybe somebody saw them walk off. Interrogate everybody and make it quick before the Bats shows up."

The five thugs quickly went around asking and when the leader came to the owner of Razor, he squealed like a pig.

"I saw one of them head to the bathroom with his dog."

"Check the bathroom!" the leader yelled and turned back to the man," Did you see where the other one went?"

"No."

"One will be enough."

The three thugs that went searching in the bathroom came back a couple minutes later empty handed.

"Where is he?"

"Nobody was in the bathroom. I'm thinkin' they escaped when we all came in here."

"Well this was a waste of time. Are there any other important people in here?"

"None that I can see sir."

"Then let's leave."

They heard a loud bang come from the hallway from outside the gym.

"Burly, Jim, Alex, go check it out."

The three thugs left. They heard a couple gun shots, growls, barks, and yelps from a human, but then everything went silent.

"It's the Bats sir!"

"I'm getting out of here."

The two thugs were about to run out through the other exit door but then Robin and Ace jumped in and kicked the thug in the head, leaving him unconscious for a while. Robin kicked the gun away for good measure. The leader thug cowered but tried to look brave. Redwing (Damian) snuck up behind the leader thug and knocked him out and also kicked his gun away. Redwing went to go untie the people while Robin did the dogs but during the fight, nobody noticed the biker guy manage to free himself of the ropes and sneak up behind Robin while he was untying Hershey. Robin felt a strong hand clasp around his throat from behind and the airway cut off. Redwing heard Robin's choking sounds and turned around glaring at what he saw. Ace had been untying other people and instantly growled when he saw the man holding Robin's throat.

"Any of you make a move and I snap this little birdie's neck."

Since Redwing had his cloak around him, he was able to reach inside his utility belt and press a button, which would signal to Bruce's cellphone and the Bat Computer. This man was in for it.

"It's not every day that you manage to sneak up on Robin and just snatch him up by the neck."

Robin looked like he was going to pass out soon if he didn't get any air and his face was red, starting to go blue.

"Drop him," Redwing growled and Ace growled too.

"Now why would I do that?"

Flash and Kid Flash sped into the room and looked horrified when they saw Robin about to pass out.

"Put him down," KF said started vibrating.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern flew in through a sky light. Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, and Aqualad came in through the exit door behind the man. The only one missing now was Batman.

"Well, where's Batman? Does he not care about this brat?"

That was when the sky light was smashed and in came Batman, Red Hood (Jason), Oracle (Barbara), Batgirl (Cass), Spoiler (Steph), and Red Robin (Tim).

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Batman himself. And it looks like you got the whole Justice League here too. Didn't know this brat was so important."

"Bat, man," Robin managed to say before he passed out and fell completely limp.

"Finally the brat quits struggling. I was about to knock him out myself. Batman, if you don't want anything to happen to this little bird of yours, you better let me pass with my dog and your little bird."

Batman gave a small nod and everybody looked at him like he was crazy. The man went to go untie his dog and while he was turned around, Batman took out an instant tranquilizer dart and shot the man in the neck, making him instantly fall to the ground and let go of Robin. Everybody quickly rushed over. Flash was holding the kid while Batman got hand cuffs on the guy. Flash checked Robin's pulse but didn't find one.

"I can't find a pulse."

"His heart must've slowed with no oxygen. Some people can do it to play dead but others can't. Give him a minute and his heart will go back to normal."

"I can hear his heartbeat. It's back to normal," Superman said.

Flash passed the small bird off to Batman and the little bird gripped onto his uniform tightly.

"Let's get back to my cave."

**A/N: Well, tell me how I did in the reviews and if you check out my video, tell me how I did on that in the comments!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no read! Hope u guys like this chapter! I need help entering links into my stories so if you would be so kind, can any of you tell me how or at least where I can find how to put link in? Thanks! Also, Dick is 10, Damian 11, Tim 13, Steph 12, Cass 12, and Jason 14.**

Little Brother Ch11: Hurt Feelings.

Third Person's P.O.V.

Jason was in a sour mood. First, he was being kept from patrol for two weeks because of a broken wrist he got from landing on it wrong, second, he had just gotten his mouth washed out with soap by Alfred for cursing, third, Dick just wouldn't leave him alone, and fourth, he had a major headache. Right now, he was lying on his bed. It was pouring rain outside and twenty-five miles per hour winds were blowing. He saw his door being opened and light from the hallway streak in.

"Jason, wanna play video games with me?" Dick asked.

"Not now Dick," Jason said.

"But you're not doing anything."

"Dick, not now."

"Jason, are you not feeling the aster?"

"Yes Dick, now can you please leave me alone?"

"But I'm bored. I finished upgrading my laptop and all the security systems, did my homework, my laundry, cleaned my room, fed Ace, and did my training. Besides, nobody's here."

"Dick, go away."

"I wanna stay. Please?"

"Fine, but tone it down," Jason growled out.

Personally, he wanted Dick to leave so he could have silence.

"Oh sorry."

The room went silent and Jason almost sighed in relief when Dick decided to be more 'useful'.

"Let's listen to music!"

Dick turned on Party Rock Anthem on his phone on Jason's stereo so you could hear it through half the mansion. Jason covered his ears as his headache got ten times worse. He got up, unplugged the phone and looked angrily at Dick.

"Dick, stop!"

"I was only trying to help my older brother."

"Well Grayson you're not helping! And I'm not your older brother! You and me will never be brothers!" Jason yelled.

Jason realized what he had just said when he had finished yelling and instantly regretted it.

"Dick, wait…"

Dick bolted out of the room before Jason could say anything else. He was out the front door when Jason had started to slide down the rail of the stairs. Dick had always been faster than any of the other Bats so when Jason got to the front door, he found it wide open and the wind banging it against the wall. Jason threw on a coat and charged out the door, not caring about the speed of the winds, or how cold it was, or how soaked he was when he made it to the bottom of the driveway.

Dick's P.O.V.

Jason yelled at me. He never yells at me. Maybe it's just because he's mad. Yeah that's the reason. After running for who knows how long, I found a cardboard box that was still sturdy from the wind and rain so I crawled in there and cried.

Third Person's P.O.V.

Jason searched very alley for the little bird. He didn't yell his name for fear of somebody going and looking for the kid for ransom money. He had been out for about an hour now. It had gotten darker so the streetlights were turned on and the winds had died down but he still hadn't found Dick. This was the time when people headed home because thugs and villains would be coming out in an hour and Batman would come too. Everybody would be coming home from the party that thankfully Jason and Dick didn't have to go to. Jason headed into the hundredth alley he had come to that day.

"Maybe I should call Bruce. I haven't been able to find Dick and it's been an hour," Jason mumbled to himself.

He turned a corner and found Dick next to a dumpster. He sat in a cardboard box curled in the fetal position and shaking, both from the cold and crying.

"Dick!"

The small bird looked up when Jason called his name and immediately tried to run again. Jason got him around the waist and hugged the small boy in a death grip. Dick kept trying to get out of the hug but Jason held a firm grip.

"I'm not gonna yell at ya anymore. I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I was just in a really bad mood and your music wasn't helping and you know how I get when I'm extremely angry and…"

"I forgive you Jason."

"You do?"

"You might say we're not brothers, but I still think of you like a brother," Dick sniffled.

"We are brothers Dickie bird. Just ignore what I yelled at you earlier okay?"

Jason felt Dick nod against his chest as he picked up the bird.

"Let's go home. And let's not tell Bruce because we'll both get in trouble."

They both made it home safely and took warm showers, got into their pj's, had hot cocoa, and Jason got Dick into the little bird's bed before he almost fell asleep at the kitchen island. Jason was about to leave when he felt a small grip on his hand.

"Stay Jay," Dick mumbled.

"I'll stay Dick."

Jason crawled under the covers and Dick snuggled into his chest, instantly falling asleep. Jason also fell asleep and this was how everybody found them.

**A/N: I tried to write angst but I don't think it turned out so good. Tell me how you thought of it in the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been busy lately because all my teachers are trying to finish everything off before STAR testing and it's taking up all my free time because of the homework and tests. Remember back in chapter six when Tim said that Bruce might propose to Diana soon? This is that plus the wedding months later. I couldn't come up with anything else because I have writer's block so… If I mess anything up about how the wedding goes I'm sorry 'cause I only know a little bit about weddings.**

Chapter 12: Tim Meets the Team! PT 4: The Proposal and Wedding

Third Person's P.O.V.

It was a starry night in Gotham at the Help the Rain Forests Ball. Bruce Wayne stood with his date and girlfriend, Diana Prince, when some slow music came on.

"Diana, would you like to dance?" Bruce asked as he held out his hand to Diana, who wore a beautiful navy blue sparkly dress that went to her knees and black heels.

"Certainly."

She placed her hand in his and they walked out to the dance floor. Dick Grayson and his date and girlfriend, Zatanna Zatara, were already dancing away. Seeing as Zatanna knew his identity, she was allowed to come.

"So do you know when Bruce is gonna propose?" Zatanna asked.

"You might wanna take a look."

Zatanna turned around to see Bruce down on one knee in front of Diana and a crowd began to form. The two teens quickly walked to the front to get a good view and in hearing distance.

"Diana, I've known you for four years**(1)** and for those first two, we started out as friends, but as I got to know you better, I began falling for you. You are a smart, beautiful, and strong woman. There are a bunch of other words that describe you but we would be kept up 'til midnight if I said them all. Diana Prince, would you like to become Diana Wayne?"

Bruce reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened it, revealing a silver ring. On it was half of a silver heart with a small diamond at the end of the top half.

"Of course I would Bruce."

Diana got down on her knees quickly and hugged Bruce, giving him a kiss on the lips at the same time. The crowd cheered and the two stood up, breaking away from the kiss.

The marriage nine months later…

It was an outside wedding in a meadow that a lot of weddings were done at for people who couldn't really afford it and that was why Bruce said they should do it here so the paparazzi wouldn't find them. People that were invited were Leslie Tompkins, family members, Justice League members who knew Bruce's identity, the Team, and the queen of Themyscira, _Hippolyta__**(2)**__. The guests found out the day after the proposal and were very excited. Zatanna, M'gann, Artemis, Raquel, Dinah, Lois, Iris, Carol Ferris__**(3)**__, and Shayera were the bridesmaids, all dressed in exact replicas of what Diana wore on the night Bruce proposed and Dick, Conner, Wally, Kaldur, Ollie, Clark, Barry, Hal, and John Stewart were the groomsmen dressed in exact replicas from Bruce's tux that night. Tim was the ring bearer and two year old Kara__**(4) **__was the flower girl in a little dark blue slightly poofy dress. Everyone settled into their seats or their spots up front and Bruce walked up to the podium. Kara began walking down the aisle and dropping the petals like she had been told and shown to do. When she was about half way down the aisle, the bridal march music came on. The curtains were pulled aside by two mind controlled doves thanks to M'gann and Diana went through the arch. People turned to look and some gasped at how beautiful her wedding dress was. It was a one strap but what caught people's attention was how the whole skirt was covered in white butterflies in all different sizes ranging from about one inch long to about a centimeter long__**(5)**__. Diana looped her elbow with Alfred's and began walking down the aisle. The veil that went to about her mid abdomen shielded her face and hid the blush on her face from the crowd but not from Bruce or Alfred. When they came to the podium, they unlinked arms and Alfred went to the podium and picked up the Bible. After asking the 'I do's', the now wedded couple kissed. They cut cake and chatted with the other guests. It was the dancing time and Diana was dancing with Tim, who was having a fun time. Jason sat in one of the chairs with a sad look on his face and Dick saw this so he went to go talk to him._

_"What's wrong Jay?"_

_"It's nothing Grayson."_

_"Jay, I'm your brother, can you please tell me what's wrong?"_

_"I, I feel like Diana is replacing my mom."_

_"She's not replacing her; she's just helping be a mom since yours isn't around. I used to feel like she was replacing my mom too but Bruce explained that she was helping be my mom in raising me. She's doing the same for all of us. Now, why don't you go dance with her and get that look off your face?"_

_Jason now had a small smile on his face and he nodded, standing up._

_"Thanks Grayson, for explaining that to me."_

_"It's what brothers do."_

_**(1): I guessed on how long they knew each other.**_

_**(2): That's what I got for the queen of Themyscira, where Diana's from.**_

_**(3): Carol Ferris is Hal's girlfriend.**_

_**(4): I needed a flower girl and she popped into my head first.**_

_**(5): It was an Alfred Angelo Butterfly Wedding Dress**____**from . I just changed the butterfly sizes.**_


End file.
